v&m's first vt fic please rr
by Valarie
Summary: when bad things happenes, sometimes comes good..... please rr
1. the first chapter... sorry about earily ...

I don't own anyone they belong to disney... if i did i would own tyler...  
  
It was friday night at the station and Brooke was gonna though files putting them in order, Alex was in his office   
and Val, Tyler, Hank and Jamie were still waiting for a call. It has been 5 hours and still no call and they had 30 min   
left for there shift. No calls, and finally there shift was over and they all could go home. They all got up at the same   
time and Hank bumped into Val causing her to drop her her geometry book. Tyler and Val at the same time went   
down to get it and bumped heads and stood up laughing. Tyler went to get the book again and gave it to val and   
she gave him one of her famous smiles and said "thanks Tyler,"   
  
There were standing there for a couple of minutes and finally Brooke came up to Val, after rolling her eyes at the   
two 'love birds' and said, "Val can we go walk home now?" Val replyed with, "What?... oh yeah home right ok   
sure lets go." Tyler then worried said, "you're walking home this late at night? you want a ride or something like   
that?" (Val) "Yeah we're walking and no thanks we can walk, thanks anyways." (Tyler) "Its cold out there" val   
shoke her head and Tyler conuied, "well then at least take my jacket." (Val) "no thanks i'm ok really."   
(Tyler) "Val just take the jacket or get in and let me take you home." (Val) " i'll take the jacket...thanks tyler."   
Tyler says, "youre welcome val," with that Val leaves but not before saying, "See ya tomorrow, bye." "bye"  
was the last thing she heard from tyler.  
  
A/N let me know what you think so far sorry about the mix up eariler but its my first story so i really don't   
know much about this stuff. 


	2. chapter two

still don't own iahb but i wish i did so i could have it keep going. for those who don't know its been cancelled   
(i'm not a good speller sorry) and i did not write this story by myself i had help from my best friend so its not   
all mine hope you like it. sorry the last ch. was short i'll see what i can do with this one.  
  
Chapter two:  
Val and Brook are walking home and Tyler drives by (sience he lives by there and yells out the window, "hey   
babe looking good." Val creaking up laughing yells back at him, "you too connell, see ya." he laughed and went   
home. Val and Brooke contiuned on there way about another too blocks or so and they found them selves in front   
of Tyler's house. After about awhile of fighting back and forth Brooke got her way and they keept on going.   
Then when they were about 3 blocks away from there house someone pulled up in a strange car and he gets   
out and grabs Val puts her in the car and goes to grab Brooke but shes gone already running back to Tylers   
house. But Brooke also saw the licenes plate number 234 GBP. They took Val and took off with no trace or sign  
of where they were taking her or where they went.  
  
Brooke ran back to Tyler's house and is knocking on the door, more like pounding on the door, until Tyler opens   
the door and when he does Brooke yells to Tyler, "Val...shes gone...someone took her...kindnapped her."   
Tyler cuts her off and says, "Wow, Brooke slow down, wheres Val?, come on in." "Thanks" then she tells   
him the story of what happened to Val. Tyler then calls the cops and tells them what happened, then he   
called there parents and tells them what all happened. Tyler then drives Brooke home and when they got   
there Alex, Caitie, Jamie, Hank, and her relatives and friends are there. now that Tyler and Brooke are there   
they start the search. After about one week they still can't find her and Tyler is gonna crazy cause they can't   
find her and hes not doing to good in school or at work. And he keeps thinking about where is she/ is she   
alieve/ i should of tooken her home/ its all my fault.  
  
Tyler, Hank, and Jamie were at the station on there shift and they got a call and ran into the ambulance.  
Tyler said, "Hank, what is it?" Hank said, "Fire at the warehouse." They got there and Tyler saw the car   
that looked like the one that Brooke decribed to them and he ran over there and looked in the car and saw   
the jacket that he gave her that night and called hank over . Jamie then came over and said, " That man   
that Brooke described, just got arristed by the cops," Tyler said, "Are the fire fighters here yet?"  
"No"  
"I'm gonna go in there and see if shes in there."  
"Tyler you can't remeber the rule."  
"I don't care abou the stupid rule, Val could be in there and by the time the fire fighters get here it could be  
too late." and with that Tyler ran into the warehouse. He looked around and saw someone surounded by  
flames...  
  
A/N who is it? could it be Val? is she still alieve? r/r to find out please, the more r/r's i get the faster i can come   
up with the rest. any suggestings, just let me know. thanks.. 


	3. chapter three

I know this is what your all waiting for is to see who it is in the flames. I just wanted to say thanks too all of your guys for all of your support. I still don't own anything but i wish i did same reason as before, to keep iahb going, they are goning cancelle it that is the newest one so far. ok heres the story.  
  
When he relized that it is Val he runs though the flames. He sees that shes tied up and uncounises from all of the smoke and from, the guy who kidnapped her, abused her and stuff like that. He then unties her and runs back though the flames and outside. Just as he stepped outside the warehouse the house fall down to the ground. Then the fire fighters got there and then starting cpr and took her to the emergency room. Tyler then called her parents what all happened and they meet Hank, Jamie, and Alex at the hosiptal. After awhile the doctors came out with the news the doctor said,   
  
"Sorry but theres not much chance that she'll live she been beating pretty bad and shes in a coma right now, but its a good thing that she was found when she was cause another minute or so and she could have died."  
  
By this time Tyler and her family started to cry. Hank, Jamie, and Alex try to calm him down but nothing seems to be working. Tyler said to the doctor,   
"Can we go see her?"  
"Um yeah sure i don't see why not."  
  
Her parents and Tyler go into her room and talk to her. The doctors suggest that one person stays there, so of couse Tyler says he will. Her parents go back home to rest, pray, and worry.  
Its been one week sience Tyler had found her and he is still caring and hoping for her and she's still in her coma. He starts to fell worse cause he keeps thinking that he should of made her let him take her home. Then she wouldn't be on the verge of dieing.  
  
He moves over to sit next to her and pushed pack a piece of her blond hair behind her eyes, that was hanging in front of her face, then Tyler said,   
"I wish it was me and not you, your to sweet and you don't deserve this," pauses then says softly, "I love you."   
  
Val who woke up when he touched her face said very softly, "Tyler don't say that, you don't deserve it."  
With that Tyler begins to cry a little bit cause hes happy that shes ok now and leans over and gave her a peck   
on the lips and says to her, "I'm so glad you're ok...how are you besides sore?"  
"I guess fine....now" and gave him one of her famous smiles.  
  
Two days later shes back at home and her mom, dad, and sister want to go out for dinner. They even asked if   
Tyler wants to with them. Then Val says,   
"I don't really feel like it but you guys go ahead, don't let me ruin your fun."   
Her mom then says, "I really don't want you hear alone, by yourself."  
  
Then Tyler, being the sweet, loving, and caring man that we all know that he is, says, "I'll stay with her."  
They all agree with that and her parents and her sister leave. Val walks over to the couch and Tyler followers   
her and they sit down. Tyler were just sitting there when something was tapping on the windows. Val freaks   
out and Tyler tells her to stay there and he goes to the window and sees.....  
  
A/N: Sorry about the what ever it was called, but i hope you like it so far, tell me what you think, i could use  
the suggestions. well see ya later... 


	4. chapter four

Hey i'm back, sorry if it took long, but at least i'm back with more of the story. here it is....  
  
"It was only a branch, Val come down"  
  
Tyler had joined Val back on the couch.  
  
"Yeah but what if he comes back and..."  
  
Tyler cuts in and says, "He's in jail, and I would protect you so you would have nothing to worry about."  
  
Tyler feels sorry for her that shes so scared and puts his arm around her to try to comfort her, and it begins to   
work.  
  
"Thanks....I....fell a lot better, knowing you care so much that you are staying here with me....and knowing that   
your here...next to me."  
  
"I'm sorry Val, I should of been there or made you let me take you and your sister home."  
  
"Well it's not your fault but in some stange way....I'm kind of glad it did happen...cause if it didn't you wouldn't  
be here right now and i'm glad that you are here right beside me...Tyler."  
  
Val starts to cry and leans her head on Tyler's chest.  
  
"Val, Whats wrong? You can tell me?"  
  
"He kept on telling me that he was going kill me and....well then no one would of ever seen me again...not even   
you."  
  
Tyler takes his hand and wipes her tears and hugs her and told her, "Don't think about that no more, its all over   
and done with, but one question though, did he do any thing to you?  
  
"Who? oh right him...no I don't think so anyways."  
  
She leans her head back in his chest, still crying. A little bit later she looks up into his eyes and again wipes her   
tears away from her face and she tells him, "Thanks a lot."   
  
She looks down, then she looks back up into his eyes and he looks into hers. Not relizing what is going on they   
both lean toward eachother and kiss. A couple of secs. later Val puts her head down and his shoulder and then   
looks down and says so quitly, that Tyler really couldn't understand her and if quized would fail, she said,   
"I....love...you."  
  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't really understand what you said sorry."  
  
Val looks strainght into his eyes and in full voice says, "I lover you....I mean I loved you ever sience the day   
you helped me pick up my books after Heather mad me drop them in the hall...the day that i meet you."  
  
Tyler cut her off and said, "I love you too Val...and same here with the liked you a lot the day i saw you thing,   
it was like time stoped for some stang reason."  
  
"I know what you mean thats what i thought too." With that Val got up and went to the cabnet and got a movie   
and put it in the vcr. They started to watch the movie and shortly after it started Tyler noticed that Val was   
sleeping already and fell asleep him self...  
  
A/N what do you think so far? I'll try to get the rest up early next week but please review with any question   
or suggestions or anything like that... do you think i should have that guy come back please let me know   
what you think. thanks see ya later and thanks everyone so far maily emily for helping with the story... 


	5. chapter five

Hey all I hope you all like it so far. here is more don't forget to r/r  
  
Its one hour later and Brooke and Val's parents come home. Brooke went straight to bed and Val's dad walked   
by and seen them too on the couch, smiled, then left to get them a blanket. He came back and covered them up,   
then called William to tell him where Tyler was, and went to bed.   
About one hour later it started to thunder witch woke up Val and she sat up half way to look out the window   
and woke Tyler up by moving. So Tyler said, "Hey Val are you ok?"  
  
"Um yeah just fine go back to sleep."  
  
Tyler lays back down and closes his eyes and Val leans over and and kisses him lightly on the lips, witch woke   
him up again and he opens his pretty blue eyes and he says, "Hey I thought you told me to go back asleep?"  
  
"I did but can't i change my mind?"  
  
"No you can't"  
  
Val hits Tyler lightly on the arm and he says, "Kidding."  
  
Then they wrap there arms around each other and they kiss passionitally. After a while they stop and go back to   
sleep. The next moring Val's mom woke up and came in to the kitchen to start to cook breakfast and seen them   
fast asleep, rapped in each others arms. When she had breakfast made she went to go wake up Brooke and her   
husband. Brooke came out and seen them too sleeping and yells, "Wake up,"  
  
With that they fall off the couch and Val fell on top of Tyler, they get up laughing and Val says to Tyler, "You   
wanna stay for breakfast?"  
  
"Thats a hard quesion...um"  
  
Val hits him on the arm playfully  
  
"Yeah I will."  
  
After breakfast, Val's parents go out shopping and Brooke goes to there room to change. Val says to Tyler,   
"Tyler I'll be back, make your self at home."  
  
She follows Brooke up to change too. After they got changed Brooke starts teasing Val about her and Tyler so   
Val starts to chase Brooke with a pellow but Brooke got it and then started to chase Val with it. She chases her   
down staris and Val not looking where shes gonna runs into Tyler causeing him them to fall, her on top of him.   
"Sorry, Brooke was chasing me."  
  
Val goes to get up and to help Tyler to get up too, but he pulls her back down on top of him and Val says.   
"What you do that for?'  
  
"This"  
  
And with that they start kissing. Brooke then walks in and walks over to where they were and hits Val with the   
pellow. They got up and Val went to chase Brooke but Tyler grab her arm and turned her around and kissed her   
again. They have there arms rapped around each other kissing and her parents walk in and not noticing at first   
her mom says, "Val help with the...oh ok never mind you seem to be a bit busy."  
  
"What...huh...what do you want mom...whats gonna on?"  
  
A/N so what do you think so far? do you think i should have that guy come back and have maybe tyler deal with   
him? or leave it like it is or what? please let me know. i hope you like it so far, i want to get at least one more   
chapter so tell me if you have any suggestions well bye for now..... 


	6. chapter six

hey all sorry it took awhile but hey if i want it to be a good story then i t will take awhile. well here it is thanks for   
all of your help everyone who helped me.  
  
Chapter six:  
  
Tyler is just about to leave Val's house and says, "I'll see ya later, Val."  
  
"Ok at the station right?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
They kiss goodbye and he leaves. An hour later Val is walking to Tyler's house to give him the jacket back and  
knocks on the door, he answers it and says, "Val, your...alone."   
  
"Yeah, so whats your poing?"  
  
"I really don't feel ok about you walking by your self after what just happened."  
  
"I just wanted to give you this back." she hands him the jacket.  
  
"Thats ok you keep it."  
  
"You sure, its yours."  
  
"Yeah so whats your point?"  
  
"That its yours."  
  
"So just keep it."  
  
"Ok...fine...thanks."   
  
Val gives him a kiss on the lips and holding hands, her wearing the jacket, they walk to the station. They get to   
the station and Jamie and Caitie are outside the station waiting for Val and Tyler to get there. There are talking,   
"Oh Jamie arin't them too cute?"  
  
"No not anymore, now its just sicking."  
  
"They finally got together, i think."  
  
"Hey Tyler are you too together finally?"  
  
"Um Val? Are we?"  
  
"Oh you're asking me?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"But Jamie asked you."  
  
"And i'm asking you."  
  
She turns to him and gives him a kiss and says, "Well what do you think?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ok then, theres your answer."  
  
Tyler shouts back at Jamie, "Yes we are going together."  
  
"About time Val, me and Jamie thought we were gonna die..."  
  
"Well Caitie what about you and Jamie?"  
  
"There is no..."  
  
"Yeah Caitie what about us?" Jamie said teasinly of couse but in some strange way ment it in a way.  
  
"Are you asking me out waite?"  
  
"Well no...um yeah...Caitie will you go out with me?"  
  
"Of couse I will Jamie." gives him a quick kiss, "Yes Val we are."  
  
"Good job Val."  
  
"On what Tyler?"  
  
"Matchmaking."  
  
"Oh that well I didn't..."  
  
"Come on just admit it you did it."  
  
"Ok thanks Tyler I did."  
  
"Jamie, Val, Tyler lets get to work, bye Caitie see ya later."  
  
"Ok Hank, hey Caitie wait so i'll see ya after my shift right?"  
  
"Yeah bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey wait a minute."  
  
"What Tyler?"  
  
"What are you girls doing tonight?" looks over at Jamie with a smile.  
  
"Um Val?"  
  
"Hanging out at your house right Caitie?"  
  
"Yeah thats it."  
  
"How about a double date?"  
  
"You mean me and you and Jamie and Caitie?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Ok." the three of the rest said at the same time.  
  
"Ok meet me and Jamie at 7:00?"  
  
"Ok we will...its a date."  
  
"Yeah a date."  
  
Back in the station. hank: "So Val, whats this I hear about a double date?"  
  
"Um...me Tyler, Jamie, and Caitie are doubling."  
  
"You and Tyler?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"About time."  
  
"What do you mean by that hank?"  
  
"Just that its about time you and Tyler get together thats all."  
  
"Oh ok if you say so."  
  
"It was sicking watching you two, with your eyes and the..."  
  
The alarm goes off and they get to work. The call was about a mom who was freaking out over her little boy who   
fall off his bick and hand a scrapped arm and knee. Once they got back at the station Val decided to 'finish the   
conversation' "So hank you were say?..."  
  
"Oh yeah that never mind on that lets just get back to work now."  
  
"Yeah yeah work, work, work lets go."  
  
An hour later there shift is over and they are getting ready to leave and Tyler comes up to Val and says, "So you  
ready for the date?"  
  
"Huh? oh right the date, as long as its with you then yes i'm ready Tyler."  
  
"Well we will see ya at the movie theather then....unless you guys want us to pick you two up?"  
  
"One were not guys, thanks god, and two were big girls we can handle walking four blocks to get there."  
  
Val kisses him and says, "Well see ya there bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A/N well what you think so far now? you like, dislike what? any suggestions of what to do on the big date i could   
really use the help. well thanks and bye for now. 


	7. ch. seven

Don't sue, don't awn anything. I hope you like it, sorry it took so long but here it is.  
  
Ch. Seven: The Big Date  
  
Val is at Caities now trying to help her find something to wear. "So Caitie, you ready, for this?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, why are you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I can't believe he finally asked me out"  
  
"Me too, but with Jamie and not Tyler"  
  
"How about this?" Val shows Caitie a black dress.  
  
"Ok, great thanks."  
  
"No problem, lets go."  
  
"But its only 6:45"  
  
"Exacitly"  
  
"Ok lets do this"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^mean while at Tyler's^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jamie and Tyler are getting ready. "So Tyler, why did you wait so long to ask Val out?"  
  
"I don't know, I thought she didn't like me the way that I like her, now lets go so we won't be late."  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
They get to the movies and meet Val and Caitie there. "Hey Val you look great."  
  
"Thanks, you too Tyler."  
  
"You look great too Caitie."  
  
"Thanks Jamie, you too."  
  
They go into the theater and go into the room where the movie is playing, and its about to start and Val says,   
"What movie is this Tyler?"  
  
"I think it's called Save The Last Dance."  
  
"I heard it's supposed to be good."  
  
"Same here that's why where here to watch it."  
  
"I thought cause we were on a date."  
  
"You have your reasons and I have mine." she hits him playfully on the arm, "Kidding, it is a date."  
  
Tyler puts his arm around Val and Jamie puts his around Caitie and they stay like that for the rest of the movie.  
After the movie they decided to go out for dinner, walking hand and hand. They got there and eat, both couples   
in there own little worlds. After they ate they decided that Tyler would walk Val home and Jamie would take Caitie.   
After saying there goodbyes they left there own separate ways.   
  
Tyler and Val are walking to her house, Val is in a spaghetti strap blue dress. She shivers and Tyler asks,   
"Cold?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Come here," he pulls her closer to him and wraps his arm around her and says, "Better?"  
  
"Yeah thanks....I had fun tonight, we should do this again sometime."  
  
"Yeah ok its a second date....So then we officially boyfriend and girlfriend then or what?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They get to her door and she says, "Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They kiss and Brooke comes out, to look for Val, and sees them kissing and squeals. They jump apart. "I'll see ya   
later Tyler, bye."  
  
"Yeah later, bye."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Caitie and Jamie are walking to her house and when they got there they planned a second date as well and he   
kisses her good night. Caitie goes into her house and calls Val to tell her that he kissed her and Val told Caitie her   
story of her and Tyler.  
  
The next day at school, Caitie and Val are at there lockers talking and getting ready for first hour and Jamie walks   
up and gives Caitie a kiss. A couple of minutes later they pull apart and Caitie and Val keep talking and Jamie puts   
in his two scents. Tyler comes up behind Val and scares her and she says, "You idiot."  
  
"Sorry, how can I make it up to you?"  
  
"You can carry my books."  
  
"Ok hand them here."  
  
She hands her the books and they all head of to the same class. School went by fast and Tyler, Hank, and Val   
went to cheer and play football. Then headed off to there homes, being off for the night of the squad.  
  
Val is home alone talking to Tyler on the phone. "So Val, when do you want to go out for our second date?"  
  
"I don't know let me think about this one, call me back in about a year and I should have an answer."  
  
"Ha ha very funny, really when."  
  
"Soon, when were off." someone knocks on her door, "Hang on Tyler someone's at the door"  
  
"Don't you have a cordless?"  
  
"Yeah hang on though." She opens the door and screams and the phone goes dead.  
  
"Val? Val, whats wrong? Hello?"  
  
Tyler runs out the door to go to Val's but knocks into the door, falls down, and gets up and heads to her house.  
  
A/N: Thats all for now. Review please. if you have any ideas or what ever don't be affraid to let me know. Thanks   
for all your support.  
  



	8. Chapter eight

Hey sorry it took so long to get this up but at least it's up.   
  
Chapter Eight:   
  
The man walks in Val's house and throws her up against the wall and starts to hurt her. He goes into   
the kitchen and grabs a knife and stabs her in her arm and stabs her in her arm and again, then goes   
to stab her in her heart. Tyler walks in about the 2nd time he was stabbing her with the knife and   
says, "Dean, it was you."   
  
Tyler grabs his arm and twists it, causing him to drop the knife and to break his arm. Then Tyler   
punchess him so he falls and goes out. Then he calls the cops and told them what happened. He ran   
over to Val and started to apply pressure to her cuts and stuff like that.   
  
Hank and Jamie walk in (being the emt's on call) and ran over to Val to help Tyler. They get her to  
the hospital and call Alex, Caitie, and her parents and told them what all happen. They all got there   
and were waiting for the doctor to come out with the news. After awhile he did and said, "I'm not   
going to lie to you all, she is in bad shape, but she should be able to leave in like a week or so."   
  
They all go in to see her, but she was sleeping, but they stayed anyways and were talking. Miss   
Lanier's cell phone rings so on the 3rd ring, she had to dig in her purse to find it, she answered it,   
"Hello?...No you're lying...How did this happen....What else can go wrong...Ok, well we will be   
there soon...ok yep bye"   
  
She hung up the phone and the now awake Val said, "Mom what's wrong?"   
  
"That was your grandpa on the phone, it seems that your grandma is going to die an they want us all   
if we can to go there as soon as possible."   
  
"So let's go then."   
  
"We could, but you can't."   
  
"Why, I'm fine if that's what you mean."   
  
"Maybe you are, but the doctor says you need to stay here for at least a week"   
  
"Well go, I could come up when I get out, but I really wouldn't want to anyways."   
  
"I can't leave you here by yourself."   
  
Tyler then speaks up for the first time in a long time and says,"She could stay at my house until you   
guys get back"   
  
Val: Yeah mom, come on they need you, I'll be fine with Tyler."   
  
"Well, ok fine, but we're going to call once we get up there and call you once you get to Tyler's.   
And Tyler you sure your parents won't care?"   
  
Tyler: No they won't mind.   
  
Val's parents and Brooke leave too pack and to go. Then the rest of people decide to leave and let   
Val get her sleep. A WEEK LATER   
  
Val is fine and can walk on her own now so she is released to leave the hospital. Tyler comes and   
picks her up and takes her too his house. After dinner Val goes up to her new room and starts to   
work on some of her homework when Tyler walks in and says, "Hey Val, you ok now?"   
  
"Yeah...now."   
  
He sits down and kisses her forehead and says, "What would you like to do now?"   
  
"How about that second date we were talking about?"   
  
"Are you sure, cause you could use the sleep and..."   
  
"Lets just go before I change my mind."   
  
"Ok."   
  
They go and have a great time and when they come back they decide to watch a movie. Val leans   
over so she could rest her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. A little bit later they both   
fall asleep. Tyler's mom came in and seen them asleep and covered them up with a blanket and   
turned off the tv and lights.   
  
A/N: So what you think so far? I'll write more in a little bit, but by the time you get this the next ch.   
should be there, I have it down i just have to type it but first i'll post this one. if you have any ideas   
after you read the next ch. please let me know. Were you supprised at who it was, I mean at Dean?  



	9. chapter nine: The Next Monday At School

Ok ok quicker then I though here's chapter nine:   
  
The Next Monday At School:   
  
Val had gone with Tyler, still staying at his house and all and went up to her locker to meet Caitie.   
  
"Hey Val, how are you, how are you and Tyler, and how do you like staying at Tyler?"   
  
"Fine, Fine and Great"   
  
Tyler comes over and kisses Val and they head off to there class that they have together. After   
school  
they go to the station for the rest of there 24 hour shift. Luckily they didn't get any during school.   
They walked in the room and right away they got a call. That's how it was the rest of the night calls,   
calls, and calls. Finally there last call ended 20 minutes later then what they were suppose to get off  
so they all went home after getting there stuff from the building. Tyler and Val walk in Tyler's house   
laughing at a call they had got. They sat on the couch and Val got her math book out and said, "Oh   
great math this ought to be fun."   
  
"Hey Val you need help with that?"   
  
"Yeah thanks."   
  
Just then Tyler's mom came in the room and said, "Val, your mom called and wants you to call her   
back as soon as you can."   
  
"Ok thanks."   
  
Val dials her mom's cell phone and listens to it ring and finally   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"   
  
"You sitting down?"   
  
"Yeah why?"   
  
"Ok so you and Tyler finally going together or what?"   
  
"Yeah we are, now what is wrong?"   
  
"Ok one, your grandma died, Two Brooke ran after she head the news and we can't find her now   
and Three, Dean got out of jail."   
  
"No this can't be."  
  
She throws the phone down on the couch and runs out the door. Tyler then picks up the phone and   
says, "What's going on?"   
  
Val's mom tells him the story and he hangs up and leaves to go look for Val. He comes back and   
hour later and couldn't find her so he tells his mom and calls Caitie and told her and is now waiting   
for Caitie to show up to go look for her. Caitie got there and now they left looking for her.   
  
A/N: Ok there is that chapter, now can I get some help here? Look how long it took me to get those   
up, now I don't want to same to happen here so please help me.  



	10. Chapter Ten Story finished

Chapter Ten  
  
A couple of hours later Brooke was found at a friends house and Caitie remembered a place where   
Val could be at. So they went there and sure enough she was there. Tyler got out and went over to   
her and said, "Val, are you ok? Lets go back to my house and we can talk there if you want."  
  
"No, i'll be fine, but i'll go back to your house."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, but i'm here if you need me."  
  
"Yeah i know, thanks."  
  
They go back to his house and sit on the couch and Tyler's mom comes in and says,   
"Brooke was found, do you need to talk?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine, thanks, when my parents coming home?"  
  
"About a week, but your mom will call tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go to bed now, night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Tyler- You need me to tuck you in?  
  
Val- Please.  
  
Tyler- Ok lets go.  
  
So he does and they continue to talk some more.  
  
Tyler- So you ok, really?  
  
Val- No, not really but ok with you here.  
  
Tyler than sits by her on here bed and puts her arm around her and says, "I'll stay here until you fall   
asleep if you want me to."  
  
"Yeah, but could you maybe stay longer?"  
  
"Sure, anything for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But can I say something, you have to promise not to get mad."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should really go to a therapist or something."  
  
"Would you go with me?"  
  
"If you would want me too yeah."  
  
"Ok thanks."  
  
They fall asleep and the next morning they eat, get dressed, and go to one and it helps her. She goes   
to one often with Tyler and her parents come back a week later and everything goes back to normal   
well almost. Val and Tyler go out more, and same thing with Caitie and Jamie and sometimes all of   
them (Tyler and Val, Jamie and Caitie, Hank and Jasmin, and Brooke and Nick) would all go out   
together. Everyone is happy until one day there at school and got out and Val had to cheer and Tyler  
and Hank had football practice. Afterwards Hank left and was going to meet Tyler and Val at the   
station. Val and Tyler were going to meet in front of the school building and go to the station together.  
Val was out there waiting for Tyler, Tyler had to stop and tie his shoe behind a bush and someone   
had came out of a car and came up behind Val and grabbed her but she screamed before he could   
put his hand on her month, witch got Tyler's attention. He ran out and forced him to the ground and   
a near cop who had heard the scream came over and got Dean and arrested him. Now 10 years   
later everyone is happy and married to there perfect person and Val and Tyler have 2 kids one boy-   
Hank (named after Hank after he died two years before in a car crash with Jasmin, but Jasmin   
survived and had a kid, from Hank girl- Angie) and a girl- Taylor, Jamie and Caitie had a kid girl-  
Christine and Brooke and Nick were engaged.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Hoped you liked it, what did you think? Your honest opion please.  



End file.
